


Hormones, Health Class, and Hoodlums.

by graywrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Making Out, but like not THAT intense, just a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywrites/pseuds/graywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what you SHOULDN'T mix? Sexually stimulated, confused adolescents and mouth to mouth CPR. You know what the new Health Class teacher decides is a good idea? Mixing that stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormones, Health Class, and Hoodlums.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request and dude, I had a lot of fun with this. Also, someone asked for part two of the car crash thing, and you know, man, maybe I will, I liked writing that. Anyways, have fun with this, I love Miss Collins.

“What next?” Maya asks, leaning against the railing.

“Health class, and we’re going to be late,” Riley says, grabbing Maya’s hand and leading her off in the direction of the classroom.

“Health class,” Maya laughs maliciously. 

“Be good,” Riley scolds.

They enter the class and they’re greeted by Miss Collins, who’s young and redheaded and everyone likes her. 

“Welcome to second semester, Freshman ladies. If you haven’t already guessed from your schedule, this is Health. Take a seat, take a seat, I don’t assign ‘em. Alright. I’m Miss Collins- you’ve probably seen me. Any questions before class starts?”

Maya raises her hand, Riley rolls her eyes.

“Maya, shoot.”

“How are babies made?” Maya smirks and it’s juvenile, but Riley smiles anyways, and the rest of the girls snigger, too.

“Wrong unit, ya hormone crazed hooligans,” Miss Collins rolls her eyes with a laugh. 

“Excuse me? Miss Collins? We’re hoodlums,” Riley clarifies politely. Hoodlums that say ‘excuse me,’ apparently.

“Good to know, Riley, thank you. Now, before I explain the unit, I should tell you kids that we’re gonna do a lot of partner work this unit. And I’m assigning ‘em, so I might as well tell you now,” Miss Collins continues.

“Sarah and Yindra. Back of The Class Brenda- that’s your real name? Okay, kid, you’re with Isadora. Marley and Darby. Haley and Jade. Riley and Maya, and nobody is surprised,” Miss Collins concludes. Everyone cheers. 

“Why are there only ten girls in the ninth grade?” Miss Collins asks. Nobody responds.

“Maya, we’re together!” Riley whispers.

“Like always,” Maya says, smiling. 

“Alright kids, our current unit is CPR. Specifically the drowning essentials. This is very important to learn because it can save lives. Today I’ll teach you the basics, tomorrow you and your partner will take turns practicing on a dummy, and then you’ll practice on each other because you’re real people. Understand?”

There’s a positive murmur from the class.

“Riles?” Maya whispers. 

“Yes?”

“What’s CPR? Is it like the thing where you punch someone in the chest?”

“Yeah, that, and the thing hot lifeguards do to teenagers who pretend to be drowning it movies. That’s mouth to mouth,” Riley says, and she’s blushing a little thinking about doing it with Maya, but she can’t place why entirely.

“Oh, so it’s like punching someone, and then making out with them?” 

“That’s exactly what it’s like, Maya, now stop talking or you won’t know how to adequately punch and make out with someone tomorrow,” Miss Collins says, glaring.

“Sorry.”

_The Next Day_

“Alright class, does anyone remember what I said yesterday about CPR?” Miss Collins scans the room. “Matthews. Go for it.”

“CPR keeps oxygenated blood flowing to the brain and other vital organs until more definitive actions can be placed,” Riley smiles.

“Wow, nearly verbatim. Exactly right. This is something you need to know under the basis of a life or death situation. How many of you girls have drowned and died?” Miss Collins pauses. No one raises their hand. “That’s what I thought. You know why? New York schools are required to teach CPR. Any questions?”

Maya raises her hands. “Maya?”

“Are you high?”

“No! That’s our next unit. Alright, now, get your partners. We’re gonna be practicing with dummies today, so you’re gonna have to watch your partner make out with a mannequin from your nightmares and then tell her what she’s doing wrong, we clear? Page 72 in your books, it shows you exactly the right way.”

Nobody is sure whether Miss Collins is a great teacher or an awful one, but regardless, they all go to grab a textbook and one of the five dummies.

“Okay, Riles, looks like you’ve got yourself a victim,” Maya says as Riley lays her doll on the ground.

“Tell me what to do, I’ll do it,” Riley says with an awkward wink. “That’s not what I meant, it just kind of came out that way, and I thought the wink would make it better? But it didn’t.”

“It really didn’t, sweetie. Now give our drowning man the Heimlich. Like, the thing from behind.”

“I’m doing it Maya. Is he okay now? Did he stop dying?”

“No, he’s dying even worse! Quick, turn him over! That’s it. Now push on his chest to ‘Another One Bites The Dust.’”

“Maya!” Riley gasps, offended.

“Fine, try ‘Stayin’ Alive.’ There you go. But he’s dying even more now, you’ve gotta give him those sweet lips. Plug his nose, get all close and personal, then breathe out into his mouth twice, forceful and fast. See if his chest moves,” Maya instructs dutifully.

Have you ever watched your best friend make out with a plastic doll? Maya has. She wouldn’t _not_ recommend it, but it’s… interesting. 

And just think, Maya raises her eyebrows, tomorrow they’ll be making out with each other.

For absolutely medical, professional, graded, CPR reasons, of course. Of course. Yeah. Heh.

_The next day, again._

This isn’t gonna be weird at all, Riley reminds herself. Not in the slightest. Yeah, it’s her and Maya, and yeah, their open mouths are gonna be touching, but it’s.. It’s for class! Not weird at all.

“Okay girls,” Miss Collins says as the ten girls troop in the room, “today’s the day where I take your sexually stimulated, adolescent brains that are already confused enough and I make it harder to sleep in the same bed as your best friend because you know what each others tongues feel like. Don’t tell the principal I said that.”

“Anyways, hopefully you have some knowledge of what you’re doing because of the dummies yesterday, but now you have to practice on someone who actually breathes and has a rising and falling chest. I hope all of you brushed your teeth,” Miss Collins says. “Now find your partner and begin.”

Great. Just perfect. If things weren’t a little weird before, Miss Collins and her comments sure didn’t help much, that much Riley knows.

“So..” Maya looks at the ground.

“So.”

“Who should, like, go first? Like, the CPR part?” Maya looks up, bites her lip.

“You. You’re tiny, I’d crush you,” Riley laughs. Maya glares at her, but still, she complies. 

“Okay. So, uh, Heimlich. Yeah,” Maya says as they sit down and she gets behind Riley. 

“Uh-huh.”

“Like this,” Maya murmurs, wrapping her arms around Riley’s chest and pulling.

“Faster, I’m dying!”

“Yeah, yeah. Now the push thing, yeah. Lay down,” Maya commands. Riley does, and Maya starts pushing to the beat of one of those songs, right _directly_ between Riley’s chest. But, like, it’s not weird. 

“Now, mouth to mouth,” Riley says, looking out of the side of her eye at Sarah and Yindra, but not at Maya, not at all. 

“Yeah. Open your mouth,” Maya says unsteadily. This shouldn’t be so weird, Riley knows that. 

And suddenly Maya is on top of her with her lips on Riley and their noses are touching and boy, is this interesting.

And Riley notices, while they’re so close, that Maya is sort of hot- not _that_ way, Riley means, just, like, her body temperature, she didn’t mean it the way it came out, and- oh, forget it.

But Riley also can’t help but notice that Maya isn’t really breathing- that’s sort of the point, right? And yet she’s not, really, and also her tongue it kind of involved, like, overly involved, and even though Riley is drowning, she just kind of… Joins in? Because, well, what else is she supposed to do? And, you know, this is not so bad, and they’re really, really close together. And Maya smells like mint and coffee. Weird combination, but nice nonetheless. Yeah, this is.. nice. 

“Having fun, you two?” Miss Collins says, and Maya jumps into the air, startled. 

“I’m not drowning anymore,” Riley mutters with a small smile.

“I see that. I mean, I guess that works. Whatever. Okay, girls,” Miss Collins says, clapping her hands and getting the attention of the rest of the class, “We’re doing more of this tomorrow, so the other partner will have the opportunity to give CPR a try. Come prepared. And by that, I mean use mouth wash. Class dismissed.”

“Miss Collins,” Marley says, “We’ve been here like.. ten minutes?”

“This kid, always with the questions, huh? Just go,” Miss Collins waves her hand.

“Well,” Maya says, “I think I like health class.”

“Yeah, me too,” Riley smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and what not, I like reading people's opinions. Hope you liked this, you can request fics at gayrilaya.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
